


Crepes For Two

by katychan666



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crepes, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Crowley knows how Aziraphale can't control himself around crepes, so he tempts him to share some crepes with him.





	Crepes For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. that's it that's the plot lol

Crepes For Two

“Mmm, these are just scrumptious,” hummed Aziraphale in delight as he took another mouthful of the chocolate filled crepes and he smiled up to his ears. They were topped off with whipped cream and it really was heaven on Earth, so to speak. He then gently tapped his mouth with the napkin and rubbed his palms together as there was more where that came from. “These are the best crepes in London,” announced Aziraphale and Crowley blinked a few time as he was sitting on the opposite side of the angel, who was happily eating and he then perked up. 

Crowley didn’t really hear what the angel said, because he was far too distracted with watching him eat. Aziraphale was adorable in general, but his adorable meter just grew when it came to food. Especially crepes, they were his guilty pleasure and Crowley always managed to tempt him to agree to go out with him when he mentioned them. Then again, not much temptation was needed these days as Aziraphale was rather fond of him in many ways and a little smile spread across the demon’s lips.

“I’m sorry, you were saying?” asked Crowley and the angel cutely pouted, but continued eating. He wasn’t going to let Crowley’s terrible table manner to ruin his appetite. 

“I was just saying that I’m really enjoying myself,’’ said Aziraphale softly and a smile was back on his face, the demon sighing in delight and then he looked down. A frown formed in between his eyebrows and he rubbed the back of his neck - where were his crepes? They ordered crepes for  _ two,  _ so what happened to his order? The human waiter brought them for him, but he soon found out as he looked over at Aziraphale, who had one empty plate pushed on the side and was eating the second batch of them. Crowley chuckled and tried to hold back his laughter the best way he could - the angel did it again, ate his food without even knowing it himself, huh?

“Oh, I can tell you like them,” said Crowley softly and Aziraphale smiled, but then frowned. Why wasn’t Crowley eating? He was rather confused, because Crowley always agreed to go out on meals with him, but then he rarely ate - such pity that he didn’t enjoy human food the same way that he did. “How come you’re not eating, Crowley?” asked Aziraphale curiously and Crowley’s suspicions were confirmed.

“Well, I  _ would _ if someone wouldn’t have gotten after my crepes before I could,” said Crowley softly and Aziraphale narrowed his eyes, because at first he didn’t know what Crowley was talking about. However, he then looked down, his cheeks quickly reddening when he realised that he was eating  _ Crowley’s  _ portion and he quickly released the fork. Crowley, on the other hand, was having too much fun. Blushing angel was always a delight.

“Oh my,” said Aziraphale and then quickly tried to make it better. “I’m sorry, I haven’t really realised that…  _ I’ve done it again, _ ” said Aziraphale and hid his face into his palms and his shoulders slumped down - he was the main culprit that Crowley couldn’t properly enjoy human food! It was all  _ his _ fault and he groaned. “Why didn’t you say anything? You never say anything… you know how I get around crepes,” said Crowley and the pink flush tinted in deeper shades.

“Well,” said Crowley and waved it off. “You enjoy the food more than me angel, anyway,” said Crowley as there was no way that he’d admit it outloud how much he actually loved watching Aziraphale eat. It was…  _ odd  _ and he planned to keep that hidden to himself. “I don’t mind if you have mine as well,’’ said Crowley and tried to ignore his own flush and then he cleared his throat. 

“Oh, I’ll make it up to you… somehow,” said Aziraphale and then sighed sadly. Suddenly he didn’t feel hungry anymore and he pushed away the plate, but Crowley pushed it back towards him and Aziraphale moaned in annoyance.

“Eat up, angel,” said Crowley and waggled his eyebrows. “I know you want to.”

“Stop tempting me, Crowley, you know I’m soft when it comes to food,” said Aziraphale, but in the end he cracked - he didn’t even need that much. Crowley chuckled and went back to observing his adorable angel, who have gotten some whipped cream on his cheek. The demon only reached over the table and wiped it away, causing Aziraphale to flush again, but after a little while, Aziraphale gathered enough courage to lean over the table and press a soft kiss against Crowley’s lips, causing the demon to look down, feeling incredibly flustered.

“What was that for?”

“Thank you for the crepes, Crowley,” said Aziraphale, but there was a much deeper meaning behind his words, but they didn’t need to be said at the time. Crowley tried to keep up his tough exterior, but again he was no watch for the angel.


End file.
